


Vlog 577 - Special Guest!

by foryouandbits



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Ficlet, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryouandbits/pseuds/foryouandbits
Summary: Eric finally gets to interview his husband Jack for his vlog.





	

**Bitty:** HEY Y’ALL. Last time we wrapped up with the latest installment of the Phelps vs. Bittles jam war that went down at Christmas this year, but today we need to take a slight detour from this ongoing debate because we have a special guest.

_Bitty adjusts the camera to Jack, sitting nervously on the other bar stool. Bitty’s camera is set up in their kitchen at the island, their glass-fronted cabinets in the background, lit just in a way that reflections won’t be an issue._

**Bitty:** Mr. Jack Zimmermann has finally agreed to appear on my blog!

**Jack:** Hi.

**Bitty:** Seriously, honey? Hi?

**Jack:** Hi everyone.

**Bitty:** All right, I suppose that’s the best I’m going to get out of you. Well, y’all, Mr. Zimmermann here has just come off an impressive five-game winning streak, three of which were won in the third period due to his own goals. Unfortunately, the majority of my viewers do not know anything about hockey, so we need to get down to serious business. Jack, I have been inundated by questions from my viewers over the years about what it’s like being married to a baker. Prepare yourself accordingly.

**Jack:** You said you wanted me to talk about hockey –

**Bitty:** So, Mr. Zimmermann, what is your favorite kind of pie?

**Jack:** Maple crusted apple. You know that.

_Bitty gestures at the camera._

**Bitty:** Viewers, Jack, viewers. Do you prefer pie or cobbler?

**Jack:** Pie.

**Bitty:** Plain or a la mode?

**Jack:** Plain.

**Bitty:** Jam or Jelly?

**Jack:** What’s the difference?

**Bitty:** …

_Jack looks nervously at the camera._

**Bitty:** …

_Jack looks back at Bitty._

**Bitty:** … what the fuck, Jack?

_Jack bites his lip and there’s a quick edit; Jack now looks tired and has several jars of jams and jellies in front of him. The lighting is significantly darker._

**Bitty:** Okay, y’all, you can calm yourselves. We just spent the past four hours tasting every single jam and jelly I had in stock.

**Jack:** I like jam better.

**Bitty:** Thank you. I thought I was going to have to divorce you for a second.

**Jack:** Haha please don’t.

**Bitty:** Okay, it’s been a trying day already, so I only have ten more questions for you.

**Jack:** Ten? Are they all about food?

**Bitty:** Yes! This is a food vlog!

**Jack:** I’ll answer two more questions.

**Bitty:** Seven.

**Jack:** Three.

**Bitty:** Four, but you have to answer in complete sentences.

**Jack:** Fine.

**Bitty: …**

**Jack:** Yes, I will answer in complete sentences.

**Bitty:** Okay. What is your favorite holiday meal?

**Jack:** My favorite is anything you make.

_Bitty blushes from the tips of his ears and into the collar of his sweater._

**Bitty:** No, seriously, Jack.

**Jack:** I like what you made at Thanksgiving this year, the mashed potatoes were the best I’ve ever had.

**Bitty:** Thank you, hon. What was something your family made every year that you can’t imagine a holiday without?

**Jack:** You know – the croquembouche at my birthday. I always get a croquembouche. I used to sneak in the kitchen when I was kid the night before and steal some, but my mother always knew and made extras so she could fill up what I picked off.

**Bitty:** Is that why she told me to make twice as many?

**Jack:** Yes. Don’t make it early, I’ll eat half of it before you serve it.

_Every inch of Bitty’s skin is still beet red._

**Bitty:** I’ll keep that in mind next year. Okay, two more: if you could only eat one thing for the rest of your life, what would it be?

_Jack smirks._

**Jack:** Maple crusted apple pie.

_There is another edit; Bitty’s skin is back to a normal color, but the back of his hair is ruffled as if someone had put their hands through it._

**Bitty:** Just one more question, Mr. Zimmermann, and then you’re free to go back to the land of hockey and I won’t subject you to this again.

**Jack:** I’ve had a good time.

**Bitty:** This vlog is going to be three minutes long and we’ve been filming for six hours.

_Jack shrugs, still smirking._

**Bitty:** I think this is the question I get asked the most often by my viewers in regards to you: how could you possibly live with a baker when you play professional sports?

_Jack’s smirk grows into a full smile and the corners of his eyes crease._

**Jack:** If I had to work out for eight hours a day every day of my life to be able to play sports and still be with you, I’d do it. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.

_Bitty hides his face behind his hands and the video cuts to black._

***

Bitty turns off his camera and smacks Jack in the chest. “What is wrong with you, honey? This was supposed to be a serious video for my viewers! They’ve been dying to see you!” Jack pulls Bitty against him and holds him tightly around the waist; Bitty buries his face in Jack’s neck.

“It’s just because I love you, Bits.”

“I luff you toof,” Bitty says into Jack’s neck.

“Are you going to make me do that again?”

“Yes,” said Bitty and he plants a kiss just under Jack’s ear. “All the time. For the rest of our lives.”

“For the rest of our lives, eh?”

“For the rest of our lives.”

**Author's Note:**

> Specially inspired by [this post](http://gutsybitsy.tumblr.com/post/150936598880/someone-do-something-with-this-im-dying) by gutsybitsy:


End file.
